Cristina-Owen-Made!
by KatyOh
Summary: Owen teaching Cristina how to cook! Pure Fluff!


**Dedicated to the most beautiful person, the biggest Crowen Shipper, and the bestest friend of mine, the one and only: Tamara (I love you 3)**

**(You know her if you have a tumblr. queenyang)**

* * *

_9:30 A.M_

It was quiet; no sound was heard in the whole fire house. Nothing could bother the two persons who were peacefully asleep in the bedroom. It was so quiet a Sunday. It was Cristina's and Owen's day off and so far they had spent it in bed.

Minutes later Owen opened his eyes briefly and closed them back. He reached out and pulled the tiny frame of his wife closer to him, stealing the heat of her body. "Mm." Cristina said pressing his face into his bare, warm chest. She, too, was stealing the warmth of his body. "You wanna get up?" he whispered in her ear quietly.

"Nope," she answered, her voice hollow.

"Me neither," he said and smiled against her hair, kissing her head. "But we're not spending the whole day in bed, are we?"

"Why not?" she said looking up at him. "We won't be _sleeping _in the bed, but still be in the bed."

"Don't you wanna actually use the day?" he asked her raising his eyebrows.

"I do. We do. But we can do that in bed," she replied, drawing circles on his chest.

"Oh! Mrs, Hunt. I guess you wanna use _me, _in bed," he laughed kissing her lips.

"Kinda!" she said and burst in laughter as he started to tickle her.

* * *

_10 A.M_

Owen came out of the shower, tying a towel around his waist. He walked to the kitchen and saw Cristina sat on the chair, eating cereal

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked her frowning.

"Eating cereal," she said, looking up at him. "What?"

"You eat cereal when you are back from work, when you are tired and can't make any food. When it's your day off and you have plenty of time, you cook some actual food."

"Okay," she said and put the cereal box aside. "You make something and we'll eat!" she said and raised her brows suggestively. He laughed in response.

"I was thinking maybe you could make something this time!" he said still smiling.

"No!" she said, shaking her head.

"Yes!" he said. He took the cereal box and put it back in the cupboard. "Nothing so hard. What about some omelet? I'll help you."

"You can cook, I'll look and learn and will try the next day off."

"No way!" he said and grabbed her arm, helping her off the chair. "Bring a bar of butter from the fridge, please?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine," she said and went to bring the ingredient. "A bar of butter." She picked it and then put it on the counter.

"The pan is in that cabinet."

"Uh-huh."

"I assume you know how to turn on the stove?"

She stood there and looked at him as if he had offended her badly. He just laughed. "Okay, sorry. So could you please turn it on?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

_10:45 A.M_

"See? You did it, Cristina," Owen said sending the last bite of the food down his throat. "You actually made omelet. Was it hard?"

"Noooo," she said shaking her head. "It was just… not my type."

"Oh good God, Cristina. You are a source of amusement!"

"I can amuse you, anytime!" she said and smiled seductively.

"Not now, please."

"When, then?"

He sighed and smiled. "You gotta help me prep up something for dinner too," He said, "Look I am not pushing you and making you help me for lunch too. We'll have some leftovers."

"NO. WAY!"

"What about some spaghetti?"

"NO. WAY!"

"I'll show you so many ways!"

* * *

_3 P.M_

"What are you doing?" Owen asked smiling and sat on the couch next to his wife. "Reading this article about Cardio. It's interesting!"

He put his arms around her and then turned on the TV. "We need groceries for dinner. Wanna go shopping with me?"

"Nope," she said firmly not taking her eyes off the Medical Journal. He rolled his eyes at her, "Fine, I'll go alone."

"Good!"

* * *

_6 P.M_

"Cristina?" Owen called out for her from the kitchen. "Come help!" As a reply he heard a loud and frustrated groan, making him smile.

"I used to like off days, you know?" she said as she entered the kitchen.

"You're loving today, aren't you?" he asked and kissed her lips. She sighed and smiled lightly. "Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"You definitely are!" he said and kissed her again. "Now turn the stove on and boil some water."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_8 P.M_

"Here you are!" Owen said and put the dish of spaghetti in front of her. "Cristina-Owen-made Spaghetti! Got to be delicious!"

"It does smell so." Cristina commented as she was mixing the pasta and the sauce in her plate.

He twisted his fork in the plate and put the forkful in his mouth. "Mmm!" he said in delight. "It's amazing!"

Cristina nodded as a reply after she put a forkful in her own mouth. "Cristina-Owen-made!"

* * *

_11 P.M_

"Was your off day fun?" Owen asked dropping his weight on the couch next to his wife.

"You ask?!" she said and looked up at him raising her eyebrows. She stayed quiet for a second and then said, "Yup, though! It's was so fun."

"Glad that it was!" he said and kissed her lips first softly and then a little more passionately.

"You know? You're a pretty good cook! What about you cook all the time?" she said with a suggestive look and Owen laughed.

"You're amusing!"

"Oh I can amuse you in so many other ways!"

"I bet you can!" he said, "Wanna show me some of them?"

"Would you cook without help?"

"Uah," he sighed. "Fine…"

"Awesome!" she said and grabbed his face kissing him. "You know I still can't amuse you as long as…"

"As long as what?" he asked frustrated.

She smirked, enjoying making him go crazy. "As long as you have this on," she said tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Oh! That's no problem, then!" he said. "I can just take them off, along with yours though."

"Deal!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this cute, fluffy, and HOT Crowen! When they're happy, with each other, married, in their lovely firehouse!**

**Hope you like it, Tami baby! ;) 3**

**Reviews, as always, are so so appreciated! Looking forward to reading them!**


End file.
